


Breakfast at Oswald's

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, breakfast date, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: The Doctor is saved in the nick of time by a TARDIS shaped like a diner, but finds that Clara Oswald doesn't recognize her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Breakfast at Oswald's

**Author's Note:**

> What if the Thirteenth Doctor met Clara again? 
> 
> just some cute sapphic women on a breakfast date. I might do more of this pairing if I get the ideas

The Doctor had been in far worse scrapes than this, stranded alone and separated from her TARDIS and companions. It was hardly very dangerous where Sontarans were concerned, either, for all the Doctor cared they might as well _be_ an army of angry potatoes.

So really, she wasn't worried at all. Yes, there was a horde of baked spuds on the other side of the door, and yes, she was about to blow the spaceship up, and _yes_ , she hadn't planned her method of escape yet, but she was getting to it. She wasn't worried. No, seriously, she wasn't.

"Open up, weakling scum!" cried a Sontaran on the other side of the door. Several of them seemed to be banging on it quite furiously. The Doctor stuck her tongue out at them, even though they would be unable to see it.

"Not until I'm finished!" she called back. A chorus of garbled replies followed, mostly along the lines of "finished with what, humanoid?"

"You'll see!" the Doctor shouted gleefully as she cut and replaced some wires under the control panel. A quick blast of her sonic now, and it would trigger a self-destruct countdown that would tear the ship apart in ten seconds. She raised her arm, screwdriver aloft, pressing down the button to emit a whir - 

Oh right. Her escape.

The Doctor spun around wildly, looking for anything that might help. The countdown had already started. _10...9...8...7_

"Uh, right" said the Doctor, "Didn't quite think that through." Yeah, _now_ she was a bit worried.

_5...4...3...2..._

The Doctor did the only thing she could do and braced herself for the explosion.

_1...0_

Nothing. Silence.

The Doctor opened one eye tentatively.

She was no longer in the control room, but in a strangely familiar American diner.

"Brilliant!" said the Doctor. "I love it when I do that. Hold on, _how_ did I do that?"

She took in the new surroundings, trying to remember where she'd seen this diner before (it was _really_ familiar indeed), when she heard a voice behind her.

"You really ought to thank me, you know."

The Doctor spun around, and all the memories clicked into place. There, standing in front of her, was Clara Oswald. 

"Oh..." the Doctor whispered softly. ( _That_ was where they'd seen the diner before)

Clara looked as she always looked, but she was somehow different in the Doctor's eyes now. She seemed to have gotten taller, given the Doctor could now look her straight in the eye, and had also gotten much prettier, a thought that made the Doctor blush a bit. 

(Naturally, neither of these things had actually changed - it was the Doctor who'd gotten shorter, and who'd lost the relative face-blindness of her last incarnation.)

Clara continued to talk. "I materialized around you at the last second," she said, "If it wasn't for me, you'd have gone up in that explosion with the Sontarans too. That would've been some way to die. Pretty lame, if you ask me. What _were_ you doing on a Sontaran ship about to blow it up, anyway?"

The Doctor suddenly realized that Clara had no idea who she was talking to. Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Well, I, um..." stuttered the Doctor. Clara sighed.

"Never mind," she said, "What's your name? I can drop you off wherever you like." She flashed a smug grin. "This machine can go anywhere, it's really quite good."

"This _machine_?" asked the Doctor, playing along for a bit.

"Oh yeah," smirked Clara, "It _looks_ like a diner, but it's actually a time machine. It's great. Come, have a look at the back room."

Clara grasped the Doctor's hand (and the Doctor found herself enjoying the contact) and led her through a door into a large white room, one the Doctor immediately recognized as a TARDIS. Clara had put her own subtle spin on the interior, but it was unmistakably the one the Doctor had stolen from Gallifrey all that time ago, when she'd broken Clara out of the extraction chamber.

Clara's grin widened as she fiddled with the controls. "So?" she asked, "What do you think?"

"It's...huh."

"That's it? A huh?" Clara was still smiling, though, as she looked at the Doctor's unreadable expression. "This is a state of the art time machine. It's a little more than a "huh". And by the way, you still haven't told me your name."

The Doctor couldn't bear it any longer. How Clara coped being on the other end of this, she didn't know. The lack of recognition in her face was bordering on painful for The Doctor.

"John Smith," said the Doctor, with a slight grin.

Clara laughed. "John Smith? Oh come on, that's clearly a fake name, I had a friend who often went by that when he needed a disguise -"

The Doctor smiled. There it was. Clara's brain suddenly kicked into gear, and she looked at the woman in front of her with fresh eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Clara."

Clara nearly started crying. "Oh my god," she said. "How did I not realize?"

"It has been a while, y'know!" said the Doctor, "I've regenerated again."

"Not that. The _clothes_."

The Doctor looked down at her jacket and shirt. "What's wrong with them?"

"You have terrible fashion sense," laughed Clara, "Only you could wear that and thing it's okay." She grasped the outside of the Doctor's coat, and the Time Lord suddenly had a strong desire for Clara to never let go and stay this close to her forever.

"Mind you, I like the rainbows," Clara continued. "And the face isn't too bad either." That characteristic smirk had returned. "So you're finally a woman, eh? And an attractive blonde at that..."

The Doctor blushed. "And you've gotten taller, I think."

Clara burst out laughing. "Oh, no, Doctor, you've gotten shorter!"

"Have I?" The Doctor asked. Clara just continued to laugh, and pulled the Doctor in for a bone-crushing hug. "You haven't changed a bit, really," Clara said.

The Doctor continued to wish Clara wouldn't let go, but her former companion quickly pulled away and said "We need to have a proper catch-up. I can make us a meal in my diner."

"Ooh, breakfast please!" said the Doctor. Clara raised an eyebrow. 

"Breakfast?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It's the most important meal of the day!"

Clara giggled. (A sound the Doctor enjoyed very much; had she always laughed like that?) "Well, fair enough then. How about some eggs with beans on toast?"

"Sounds amazing!" the Doctor replied.

****

As they sat there, munching on eggs and various other breakfast food items Clara had made up, the Doctor related everything that had happened to her since she last left Clara.

"...You'd like Bill, she was really inquisitive. She should be out there somewhere, I think she got rescued by her girlfriend. Well, a version of Bill told me that, I assume it's true."

"And that was after you'd regenerated?" asked Clara.

"Oh, no, I was still the white-haired Scotsman," continued the Doctor. "Regenerated into this body after blowing up some Cybermen. Then I fell out of my TARDIS into Sheffield."

Clara listened intently as the Doctor described her fight with "Tim Shaw", and meeting Graham, Ryan, and Yaz.

"They should be waiting for me back on Earth, actually," the Doctor said. "I left them behind to go disable the Sontaran ship."

"I can drop you off there, if you like," said Clara. There was a note of sadness in her voice that the Doctor detected, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the mention of new companions, or the idea that this encounter might end soon.

"They'll be fine. I'd like to stay for a while, anyway," said the Doctor. Clara perked up. "I want to hear about what you've been doing, too."

Clara proceeded to tell the Doctor about how she'd been avoiding the return to Gallifrey, instead opting to travel the universe, one heartbeat away from death. The Doctor felt quite proud of her former companion for this.

"I've been travelling with Me - oh, Ashildr," said Clara, noticing the Doctor's confused expression. "I've left her to deal with something on another planet too actually. So we've both got companions, I suppose."

"And none of them are here," said the Doctor, "It's almost like we're on a date!"

The Doctor realized at once what she'd said. _That came more easily that I thought._

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Clara smirked.

"Uh, if you want to," said the Doctor quickly. "A breakfast date! Breakfast at Oswald's. Sure, why not?"

Clara chuckled. "You're really quite adorable when you're flustered like that."

"Am I?"

"Very," replied Clara. "You're into me, aren't you Doctor?"

There was a pause as the Doctor tried to find her words. "Yeah," was her simple reply.

"That's good," said Clara. Suddenly, she leaned in to whisper in the Doctor's ear. "Because I am too."

"Oh..." the Doctor said softly again. 

"I kinda always have been, really," Clara continued. "But I never really acted on it. And well..." She gestured to the Doctor. "...I mean, how can I _not_ be attracted to this, honestly?"

The Doctor blushed harder than ever. "I've really missed you, Clara," she muttered quietly.

"I've missed you too, Doctor," said Clara, almost whispering.

Their faces were now so close to each other than all the Doctor could think of doing was pulling Clara in for a kiss. Their lips brushed each other's softly, lingering for just a mere moment, but to the Doctor, who had lived for centuries, it felt like a wonderful eternity.

"Wow..." Clara sighed as they broke apart. "You're actually a _fantastic_ kisser."

"Not done it before in this body, actually."

"Really? Well then..." Clara dropped her voice back to a whisper, "You'll just have to practice, won't you?"

"I suppose I must," said the Doctor. "We've got all the time in the world right now..."

Clara let out an excited giggle. "Enough time to show you just how good a woman can feel..." she said as she pulled the Doctor in for another, longer, kiss.

The Doctor tried to process this last sentence while Clara's lips were on her's and found she couldn't. "What do you mean?" she asked when they broke apart briefly.

Clara tipped her head to the Doctor's ear and explained everything she planned to do to her in a low, sultry whisper. The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Clara..."

"Yeah, I expect you to be saying that a lot," teased Clara. "And it'll be worth it getting that outfit off anyway..."

"What are you waiting for, then?" the Doctor said, as she enveloped Clara's lips with her's once more.


End file.
